


Code Echo

by Marsupeler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double rape, M/M, Rape, Too lazy to put all the tags, bottom!clint, creepy AF man, deaf!Clint, some messed up stuff, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and tony get captured.... a creepy sudistic horny man has plans for clint. Stuff happens... please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Echo

(TONY)

It was dark, and my head pounded painfully. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the lighting, to find one other person slumped out beside me. Actually we were tied together, back to back, with a gaint cuff around our torso, and a few chains. I rattled the heavy metal chains and heard the person groan. It sounded like...

"Clint?" I asked, but there was no reply. The person groaned again, and then sat bolt up right, rattling the chains loudly. His hands started to map out my hands. It was weird and I wasn't liking it. All of a sudden his hand was under my shirt, fandiling with my back. I gulped, I was going to get raped, shit. He finally touched my chest and the arch reactor slowly circling the metal circle. The man let out a relieved breath.

"Tony?" It was Clint's voice. "Look, I can't hear anything, Ok. I'm deaf, and they took my aids, and I can explain everything later." He sounded skidish for some reason. "What ever they do, I'm sorry." I heard the quiver in his voice, and that scared me, because Clint was one of the most emotionless people I know. I ran my hand down his arm gentally, and noticed with a sickening feeling that the kid was completely naked. I traced letters into his should with my thumb. I-t-s o-k. Y-o-u w-i-l-l b-e f-i-n-e. C-a-n y-o-u s-e-e a w-a-y o-u-t. "I-i c-can't see anything. They waxed a blindfold on me, Ton-EY." CLint yelped at the last bit, I tried to find the reason, but all I could hear was a muffled buzzing sound coming-oh, SHIT.

I tried to sooth the deaf 23 year old, who was becoming smaller and smaller the more this went on. He was chocking on sobs, he kept apologizing to me, as if it was his fault they were turturing him. A few hours (or what seemed to be) a door was opened and a man walk in, he had a gaint smirk on his face. He walked over to me and tied my hands around Clint's waist, then he laid me down on my stomach. The man chuckled. Soon Clint's legs were tied some where above me, so his butt wasn't even touching me.

"Oh, this will be fun, don't you think Mr. Stark? Having your friend being fucked on top of you? Oh and look at that hole." The man sighed. I cringed when Clint screamed, what ever was happening, it wasn't good, and I had a feeling of what was happening. All of a sudden a butt-plug and vibrator was set in front of my face, also a whole box of sex-toys was dumped in front of me. Vibrators of all kind, dildos, cock rings, whipes and paddles, Chastity belts, and more. "Start sucking this one, or your friend will be in so much more pain." The man pointed to a HUGE dildo, and then shoved it in my mouth, making me choke. It was touching the back of my throat, and it was making it almost impossible to breath.

It was yanked out of my mouth and Clint's muffled screams told me where it went. Then the man came back in front of me and grabbed a paddle and a chastity belt. The thracks and whimpers made me cringe. Then I heard the snap of the belt. The man laughed some more and slipped down my own clothes, making me interally naked. I closed my eyes waiting, but nothing happened. Clint's legs were released, and his back rested against mine. The didlo was too big, and stuck out, making it painfull to lay down. The man did that on purpose, making Clint either turture himself by arching his back, or having to jam the toy further up. My arms were still tied around his waste, and could feel the quiver of his muscles as he held himself up.

I took a deep breath and turned us on our side, bending my knees back, so to keep Clint's turtured parts from turturing him some more. Clint whimpered, and I felt sticky liquid run to my leg, and realized it was blood.

~~~

The next time I woke up was with the man pounding into Clint. We were in different positions this time. We were face to face, and the man was above us, fucking Clint harshly. I saw Clint's face and almost puked. He was right, a black blindfold was waxed onto his face, which was puffy and red, but there was no signs of tears. He had bruised puffy lips, and bite marks laid around his body. A wadd of underwear and clothes gagged Clint's mouth, making his muffled sobs hardly even heard. He buried his face further into my shoulder after a while, and the man mouned loudly, though he didn't pull out, he just went on thrusting into Clint.

It felt like hours untill the man was done, and Clint's stomach was bulging with cumm. A vibrator and but plug was stuck in his abused hole by a thong and chastity belt. His checks were glowing red after the man spanked him for an hour and a half. Clint shivered on top of me. I pulled him tight, trying to tell him that it was over, but that wasn't true the man would come back and hurt the archer again, and again, and again.

It was a few hours until the man came back, Clint was asleep if the lack of apologize and slow light breathing was anything to go by. I held Clint tighter. The man lifted Clint's legs off of me, and it worried me that the ever alert assassin hadn't woken up yet.

To my surprise the man grabbed my cock and started to pump, he laugh psychotically. When nothing happened, and I was still as limp as a noodle, he stormed away, only to come back and shove a needle into me and Clint. He grabbed my shaft again and pumped, against my will, my cock stood erect, and throbbed with want. Then the man took the belt and thong off of Clint, slowly taking the plug out, quickly plugging him back up with me. With all the cumm, I slipped into my unconscious friend, pressed right up against the vibrator that was still in his channels.

I was shocked, because Clint was as tight as a virgan, he was immpossibly tight, chocking my dick out with his walls. The vibrator went up a whole lot, shaking like a class 5 earthquake, and I glared at myself for moaning. Clint stiffened and his heartbeat quickened, but he too moaned, though it was still horrifily muffled by the gag. I gulped as I felt Clint's cock stiffen between us, being squeezed. It was painfull, and was worse, because the man came back with rope, tying us tightly together, so there was no moving. My legs were tied to the ceiling, making me fit in more, and Clint's legs were tied to poles that wer stretched apart. My hands were still tied round his torso, and his were cuffed above both of our heads.

"M-move, T-tony." I was surprised that he knew I was the one in him, but not really, because some one had to tie us down, and there were only two people in this mess of bodies. "P-pl-lease." Clint moaned again, trying to wiggle his hips, but only making the situation worse. He hissed as my head pressed against his prostate, and he couldn't move it off, the vibrator buzzed more intensly, it felt so good.

"Oh no you don't." The man laughed and clamped a weird cockring on me, which had another ring on top of it, that was clamped on Clint's cock. We both moaned as it was immpossible to release. Then he started to spank Clint, shoving him further down on me. And then the rings started to vibrate intensly, and it was too much. Clint was breathing heavily through his noise, not getting enough air. I grabbed the first cloth with my teeth and pulled it out of Clint's mouth, and another and another, until there was one more, and I was sucking it out of his mouth. He was a moaning whimpering, sobbing mess with sensitive nerves. I was almost as bad as him, but had a little more control, or at least I could see what was pushing me to have a clear mind. Once the cloth was one, Clint found my lips and kissed them harshly. I couldn't help but comply, dominating the younger male, swollowing his moans and gasps. It was too much, and Clint was the first to fall unconscious, but I was soon to follow.

~~~

(Natasha)

I was angry, how could they have let my best friend and his secret crush be kidnapped. I was out on a mission, a simple two-week mission, and in 14 days Clint and Tony are kidnapped by a misterous man. How the hell was that supposed to happen. Not only that, but SHIELD didn't inform the Avengers until a few days ago. I was furious.

It took a few days to find out where they were being captive, and we blew it open. I placed a bullet in everyone's head who tried to get in our way. And to say after the first floor went down, it was easy to get to the locked cell. It would be nice to hae had Tony to blow up the door, but the Hulk was all too happy to help.

I was in there first, and the man fell with a bullet through the eyes. I turned to look at my friends and turned around, blocking the others from the view. Banner was back to normal size, and putting on a pair of pants, Steve was helping him, and Thor was making sure no one else came.

"Come into that room, before we get out, and I will shoot you." I warned, then went in. It took a good thirty minutes to get my team mates out of their perdicament, and half way into it, Clint jerked awake, and cried in pain. I noticed his hearing aids where gone, and the man took his sight too, so I grabbed his hand, three broken fingers, and signed that it was me. He nodded and laid back down on Tony, who was also awake, looking at me with greatful eyes. "How did this happen?" I asked.

"A really saddistic horny bastard, who thought it would be nice to turture me by fucking Clint ontop of me, and then he injected us with stuff, and forced us to fuck, but not really, I was really just a plug. Oh, and theirs a vibrator in Clint." Tony said. I nodded. I turned around as Tony got Clint's problem out, and his own. Then through them their clothes, that were in a bag on the other side of the room.

Clint clung to Tony for dear life, and limped out of the room, they looked aweful, and I couldn't blame them. Clint still had his blindfold fussed on, and he couldn't hear anything, so when Steve placed a hand on Clint, he tensed up and made a squeaking sound.

We got out of there, and medical tried to take Tony and Clint away, but Tony waved them away from him, and staid by my friend, never letting go of his hand, as medical tried to fix Barton up as much as they could there.

"What was in the room Natasha?" Steve asked.

"A dead man." I answered. "And that's all you need to know."

"What about the de-breif?" He asked.

"There won't be one, not for them, not for what they went through. Fury owes Clint that. Of course he will know what happened, but there will be no de-brief." I said.

We went back to the tower, and a few days later Tony and Clint returned. Clint had padding over his eyes, and a cast for his arm and leg, plus suports for his fingers, but at least he had his hearing aids, and Tony had a broken leg and a few stitches on his head.

Clint kept jumping at ever sound and movement, but Tony would calm him down, and I knew, I knew something good happened from all that bad. And my friend had someone who would protect him, when I couldn't.


End file.
